


Teenaged Dream, Christmas Nightmare?

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Peter, Busy Sheriff, Christmas AU, First Time, Human AU, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saw this shit on tumblr where it was like an au where you get the actor you wished for, for christmas and they were naked etc so this is what happened. he didn't quite have to open it in front of his dad, but eh.... close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenaged Dream, Christmas Nightmare?

 

            As a kid Stiles’ dad was always out of the house working, much like he still is and his mom had to do all of the work of creating the Christmas magic. Together they would decorate the house, make the food, buy candles, cider and hot chocolate, and everything else a suburban family would need for a grade a Christmas. Every year Scott would come over with his mom and they’d have a great meal. And when Stiles’ mom died not much changed. His dad was still busy and he decided he would do all the decorating. So like always he went and got all the stuff out of the attic and decorated, he put holly, and lights everywhere. But, when he was done he started to watch old reruns of his and his mother’s favorite T.V. shows. After a few years watching old episodes of Hercules: The Legendary Journey, Boy Meets World, and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. And though he didn’t always love the shows themselves the memories of watching them with his mom with hot chocolate with the fire place on in the back ground and the house smelling like honey baked ham and pineapple is still one of the highlights of his memories with her.

            When he was a kid he used to love the episodes of Hercules with the young Hercules, because he thought if the teenager could become a huge hero like Hercules so could he. Well, now that he is eighteen not much has changed about his stature, but his fascination with young Hercules is still just the same. Though admittedly, it’s for different reasons now. Young Hercules has been one of his biggest celebrity crushes for years now. Although, no one even Scoot would ever know that. He loves the way the old looking clothes fit his lean body, and the fierce eyes the boy has. So he might just watch those episodes once a year now.

            He stopped believing in Santa years ago. He found out from Jackson that Santa wasn’t real in the 3rd grade, but what really convinced him was when he wished for his mom back the Christmas after she died and she never came back. The last few years he stopped wishing that, but he had started to wish for young Hercules to be waiting for him in the morning. His dad is going to be back home at midnight this year. At least that’s what he’d said this morning. It’s Christmas Eve so normally the crime isn’t that bad and since people aren’t trying desperately for turkey no one lights their back yards on fire during this holiday.

            So when he hears the knock at the door at 12:30 Stiles is pretty excited. But when he opens it there is just a small package that says _I’ll be home in the morning with your present. Sorry, Jodie called in sick for the night shift._ When he looks back up his dad is waving from the car with a frown and starts to drive off.

“I should’ve known.” He sighs before returning to the couch and unpausing the episode. He starts to drift off around 2 A.M. thinking _I wish young Hercules would come and sweep me off my feet. It’d be a nice change._

            Stiles wakes up to the sound of something banging on the floor in front of him. He looks around tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes and sees a huge box laying on the ground. “Dad! I told you I wanted a dog when I was six. You shouldn’t deliver late with a fully grown dog. Also, you’re not supposed to wrap them in a full box and wrapping paper you could’ve killed it! Are you coming down so that I can unwrap it in front of you? Or do I just have to open my presents without you this year?” He shouts. “Okay I’ll see you when you wake up! Thanks for the presents!”

            Stiles takes a look at the big present and knows it’s going to come first. “Okay, dad what did you get me.” He looks at the card _From: Santa To: Stiles For all these years of keeping the spirit alive._ “Okay, ‘Santa’.” He says and rips the packaging. He pulls it all off and goes for one of the corners of the box, but he can’t just pull it open. So he gets a knife from the kitchen and cuts off the tape. He opens the box and Peter Hale is laying passed out in the box. Naked. “What the hell?!” He yells. Then he hears his dad’s car pull up and he flips out. “What the…?” he spouts while running around trying to figure out what to do. “How do I?” he starts to close the box. “Dad you couldn’t have done this?” he closes the box and realizes he can’t reseal it and hide it.

“Hey Stiles, sorry I couldn’t be home last night, we will have dinner as planned tonight though I just have to take a nap first.” Sheriff Stilinski says as he opens the door. “What’s that?” he asks looking directly at the unwrapped box.

“Oh, nothing. I thought you left it here and then I realized that Scott must have left a prank box while I was asleep, because when I opened it; it was empty. I’ll have to get him back next year.”

“Okay, sounds good Sherriff says groggily as he makes his way to the stairs. “Stiles,”

“Yeah Dad?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Daddy.”

“Come here for a hug.”

“Uhhhh, nah. That’s okay.”

“Stiles.” He says and gestures him over.

“Okay.”

He goes over and hugs his dad and hears a slight clunk behind him.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Stiles?”

“Honestly I don’t know. Maybe one of the decorations fell down. I’ll tell you if I found it when you wake up.”

“Fine.” Sherriff says eyebrows scrunched and lips pulled tight.

“See you when you get up dad.”

“Merry Christmas Stiles.” He says and begins his ascent up the stairs. When he gets into his room Stiles immediately resumes his spastic movements and quiet screams.

            “How do I get that guy out of here? I can’t just put him outside naked! I have to get him clothes! But, he’s so muscular I think my clothes will be too small. Oh, my god! How is this my life? Who would’ve done this? How? How could they have done this? Okay Stiles, get it together. Get some clothes and get this guy dressed.” He goes up the stairs and grabs the hoody, pants, and underwear that fit the loosest on him grabs a pair of socks and some shoes he doesn’t wear anymore, _that guy’s feet can’t be that large right?_

            He goes down stairs with what he has and opens the box. He looks at the guys face and realizes that he looks familiar. He pulls him out of the box and the guy groans a bit. “Okay dude you’re naked and I have to dress you and get you out of this box which isn’t easy because you must weigh like 200 pounds of sheer muscle. I’m like 160 pounds of sarcasm and flailing so you could stop whining.”

            When he gets the guy out of the box and lays him down he figures out who the guy is. “No. Way.” Is all he can say about the matter.

            He starts to put boxers on the guy and when he gets them up to the top of his legs he may or may not have taken a longer look at what’s hanging between the guy’s legs, maybe. When he finishes pulling the boxers up and puts the legs back on the ground the guy finally starts to wake up.

“What happened?” he asks. “Who are you?

“I have no idea I promise!” he bursts out. “I fell asleep last night wishing for the actor of young Hercules for Christmas this year and when I woke up you were in that huge box naked. Then my dad came home so I rushed to cover you, then I put underwear on you because I couldn’t let you just hang out here naked and well a lot has happened since I woke up this morning that I absolutely was not expecting.”

“You often ramble like that?”

“Just when I get nervous.”

“Well its kind of cute.”

“What?”

“You heard me I said, it’s kind of cute.” He says and grins.

“Thanks I guess.”

“Well, what do you say we get out of your clothes?”

“What?!”

“I said I think you’re cute, and you said you wished for me. You’ve already seen me naked, evidently. So I know you think I’m appealing, if the blush wasn’t evidence enough. No need to be modest now.”

“But I don’t. I can’t. My dad is upstairs.”

“And? You can’t be quiet? Come on you’re a teenager I know you’ve got condoms and lube up in your room somewhere.” He says and sits up and moves over to Stiles.

“I really don’t know about this.”

“Will this make you more sure?” Peter says and kisses Stiles.

“Nngh, yeah. Yep.” Stiles says when they break. “Um, I’ll be right back.” He rushes up the stairs as quietly as he can and grabs a towel, lube and condoms from where he hides them underneath his shorts in his bottom dresser drawer, and rushes back downstairs.

When his eyes find Peter in the room he is already naked again and laying on the couch.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“I um, well I haven’t, with a guy… before.”

“Well the first step…” He says, stands up and walks up to Stiles and kisses him. “Is to take off your clothes he says and pulls Stiles pajama pants and boxers down. Peter pushes Stiles to the nearest wall, takes the supplies from his hands, and gets on his knees. “The next is to show him a good time.” Peter says and then glides his mouth down Stiles’ shaft. He pops the bottle of lube open while sucking up and down on the length of his dick and nudges Stiles’ legs apart a bit more. He grabs Stiles’ ass with his hands and starts kneading in the palms of his hands while deep throating. Then Peter pulls off and goes for Stiles’ balls. He licks them and sucks underneath them. “See?”

“Yeah, I do that’s a pretty good tutorial.”

Peter’s only response is to go back to sucking down on Stiles’ dick.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes out.

“If you think that’s good you have a whole new world in store.” Peter says and chuckles. He picks up the lube and spreads it on his fingers. He uses one hand to pull his ass open. And then he deep throats and constricts his throat down on Stiles. Then he pushes and pulls his fingers gently over Stiles’ hole, eliciting a deep moan. He pushes his head as close to Stiles’ stomach as he can and rocks a bit while increasing the pressure on Stiles’ hole. When he finally slides the tip of his index finger Stiles is already trembling. He pulls off just enough to breathe in and then pushes himself back down. When the rest of his finger slides in Stiles gasps and then moans.

“This is amaz-” he whispers out of breathe. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

Peter pulls off and starts licking and sucking on the underside of stiles’ cock while crooking his fingers inside Stiles and putting some pressure on with a second finger waiting for his hole to welcome the addition. When Stiles’ hole opens up and Peter’s second finger slides in Stiles’ knees buckle momentarily and he leans harder against the wall. Peter smiles up at him. “Good.” Stiles registers before the back of Peter’s throat is once again greeting the tip of his cock. 

Stiles pulls his hand up to his mouth and bites down before a muffled groan slips from his mouth and he starts to come. Peter drinks it down, but doesn’t stop. He keeps sucking until Stiles is whimpering and pushing at his shoulders. He grins as he pulls off. The hands the lube condoms and towels to Stiles and then wraps his arm around Stiles’ back and lifts him up. He maintains the awkward position of carrying him with two fingers buried inside his hole until he lays Stiles down on the couch. He takes a towel from Stiles and lifts his ass setting the towel beneath it. Then he takes the lube and puts more on Stiles’ hole and his own fingers. He works Stiles slower now until his third finger manages to slip in and then spreads some lube on his cock.

He works his shaft for a few strokes to get it lubed and opens the condom. He pinches the tip of it and rolls it down his shaft. “Tell me when you’re ready.” He says and then puts some more lube on over the condom and kisses Stiles. He keeps working Stiles’ hole and pushes at Stiles’ shirt to get him to take it off. Stiles’ moans redouble as Peter’s mouth starts sucking up and down his neck, and over his nipples.

“Shhh, we don’t want the old man upstairs to hear you right?”

“I’m r-ready.”

Peter pulls his fingers out and pushes the tip in making Stiles grunt. He pulls out and while Stiles is still open pours some lube in his hole. Then he lubes the top of his dick and slides in slowly. “Mmm, he moans as he sinks deeper. “You’re so tight. Nothing like a boys first fuck right?”

“Mmmph.” Stiles responds.

Peter starts to bottom out and Stiles can feel how full he is. Peter pulls out and thenpushes in slightly quicker and Stiles nearly cries out. He bites down on Peter’s shoulder to stop himself.

“hhhhh,” Peter half moans half grunts as he starts up his rhythm. As Peter slowly starts to speed up Stiles starts to gain ahold of himself and stops biting. He lets his head fall back and seizes up when he feels Peter’s hand on his dick. Peter pushes him back into the couch and puts his hand beneath Stiles ass instead of on his cock and pushes it up slightly to change the angle. Then he pulls out and pushes hard in. The new angle has Peter hitting into Stiles’ prostate with every thrust. Stiles bites down on his lip and lets out a chorus of quiet moans while Peter fucks him. Stiles starts to feel a pressure building and a tingling sensation in his lower body that builds up his body. Peter keeps fucking him like this until tears come to his eyes and he is consumed by the need for release. He slips a hand toward his dick, but Peter grabs it and its match and pushes them down above his head. Stiles writhes as Peter sucks and kisses his neck. Then he breaks; he cums again and bites down so hard his lip starts to bleed.

Stiles’ hole constricts and Peter keeps fucking him. It takes a few more minutes, Peter bites down on Stiles’ shoulder and pushes in hard one last time. He comes hard and then stops. He pulls out after regaining his breathe and sits down next to Stiles.

“That was. Wow.” Stiles says. “Where did you learn that?”

“Years of practice in the exact type of positions you were just in.”

“You mean other people did… that… to you. But, you’re so, and that was, and your dick is. My god.”

“Well you have to start somewhere. And when I was younger a friend of mine gave me some great advice.”

“And what was that?”

“Sometimes you have to bottom you way to the top. Now you should go shower and I’ll have some clothes on when you get back down. Try to pee. Oh and can I borrow a phone so I can get a ride home?”

“Well, we’re in Beacon Hills, I don’t know who you plan on calling, but they probably won’t come to get you.”

“Oh, that’s fine I live nearby. My family lives here and I have an apartment in town so that I can visit without sleeping in the same house or on a couch.”

“Well, I can drive you then.”

“Okay then be quick. We don’t want your dad to hear us leaving.”

“Yeah no problem.”

Stiles goes upstairs and showers quickly, he scrubs himself everywhere he can reach and a few minutes later he feels the need to pee and he tries. It takes him a bit and it kind hurts because he is sore, but when it finally comes out he feels an intense amount of relief. He grunts a bit and then finishes bathing. He gets out of the shower and towels off quickly.

“Okay Stiles, get it together. This was totally casual. Like it doesn’t even matter and now you just have to drive him home no big deal.” He pulls on some clothes and heads down the stairs. “Okay are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I just called my sister and told her I would be over for Christmas dinner this year.”

“Good let’s get you home then.” Stiles says and opens the front door.

The ride to Peter’s apartment is quiet, other than the directions that are being rattled off. When they get to Peter’s apartment he figures it’s over, finally.

“Okay, thanks for the ride. If you ever want another go, I’ll be happy to help kid,” Peter says with stretching his hand out. They shake and when Peter pulls away Stiles finds a piece of paper with Peter’s number on it in his palm.

“Yeah! Okay.” He says before Peter shuts the door and walks off.

“Smooth Stilinski.” He says and drives home. He gets home and cleans up the mess made in the living room and shoves all the trash away burying it beneath older stuff. Then he rearranges an ornament or two just to make it seem like maybe something really had fallen. When he’s finally done he just collapses on the couch.

An hour or so later his dad comes down the stairs. “So did you find what fell down this morning?”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles says and points to one of the things he rearranged.

“Okay. But really what was in the box?”

“Nothing I told you. Look for yourself.”

“Alright, well I’m sorry I couldn’t be home last night. I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too Dad, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

…

…

“Uh Stiles, why does this towel have shit on it?”

 


End file.
